Thoughts of Lily Evans
by Marauder16
Summary: And that is how James came to spend his last night at Hogwarts in the hospital wing, with thoughts of his Lily Evans. one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of the characters, but I do own this Plot! I hope…

A/N: The title is pretty self-explanatory, but this story goes with my other fics, 'Thoughts of James Potter' and 'Bloody Potter and the stupid Marauders'so head on over there if you like this.  
I'd also like to thank my BETA reader, VanHelsings angel, for fixing and editing this story, so check her out, too. NOT IN THAT WAY. Ew.

Thoughts of Lily Evans

James' POV

"James…"

"James… Don't ignore me! I'm sitting right next to you!"

"JAMES!" Lily hissed as loud as she could with out people staring at her.

James sighed obviously. It's very hard to ignore your girlfriend when she was as beautiful as Lily… Even when she did laugh in your face for choosing to be an Auror over a professional Quidditch player.

"What idiot would honestly choose to put their life on the line every day when they could play Quiddich instead? And get payed twice as much!" She said loudly as every one was taking their seats in the great hall for the end of year feast.

"Lily…Lily?... LILY! Stop ranting and listen to me! I know what I'm doing! I'm going to be an Auror. Not a Quidditch player. And that's final." James confessed.

Lily just stared at him for a full minute and then laughed in his face. Again. James got quite pissed off and sat down without waiting for her.

"Holy shit you're not kidding! James we have to talk about this." Lily had said, but before she could get another word in the headmaster had stood up and was giving his End of Year Speech.

So not quite the reaction James had been hoping for. He had expected for her to be happy that he was growing up and was taking a responsible stance in the world… Then she would causally mention that she want to marry him and have 20 kids.

Alright, so maybe that was more one of James' fantasies, but a guy's allowed to dream, right?

Shit, James thought, Can't ignore her for much longer; she's starting to attract attention.

"Lily, honestly, what did you expect me to do? The world is getting darker and darker with Voldemort rising. I've got a chance to help fight him…. And hello! What exactly are you planning to do?" He said very quickly and very quietly so that only Lily could hear.

"Come on James, that's not the point-" She said looking down at her empty plate.

"Let's make it the point! You're a muggle born, it won't be long before Voldemort comes for you and you're going to give him the best opportunity to get rid of you by being an Auror!" He said, getting angry.

"James, he will come after me, I have no doubt about that, and I have serious doubts that I'll survive, but I'm gonna do my best to destroy that dickhead if it the last thing I do!" She said, also getting angry.

"Lily, I promise you, you're not going to die. I'll protect you. If he even thinks of hurting one hair on your head, I'll… I'll… Kill him!" James said, muttering profusely.

"James, he's the most powerful wizard of our age you seriously think you can defeat him by using your anger? Come on! Dumbledore can't even defeat him, and he's the only one Voldemort ever feared."

"I don't bloody well care! Nobody's going to kill the woman I love while I'm around…"

Lily POV

James continued to mutter as Lily just stared at him. A mix of affection and anger tinged her eyes at the thoughts that he would die for her and that he though he could take Voldemort on by himself.

I mean, James is a great duller and all, Lily thought, but… Wait, did James just say he loved me?

Oh shit we've only been dating for six months I don't think I'm ready for this! What should I do? Pretend like nothings wrong. Yeah, that's it. Through all this, Lily's face went through a series of expressions. Wait. How do I feel about James? He's sweet, protective, hot, smart, and loving and… Awww shit. I love him too!

"What now?" Lily asked, "Marriage and a kid?"

Oh shit… Did I say that out loud? Lily thought, Shit! I think I did.

Lily could have sworn she heard James' neck crack he looked at her so fast. Hazel eyes searching green for truth.

"Umm hi!" Lily said sweetly, "You know it's rude to stare?" She said shyly, unsure of what to say or do next.

"Can't help it Evans,espcially when your girlfriend is as beautiful as you, and just said she wanted to marry you and have kids with you!" James said smiling, no, more like grinning his head off.

Arrogant toe rag. On second thoughts, who needs a hot boy to die for them? Lily grinned to herself.

"Lily, I love you" James admitted boldly.

Lily looked deep into his eyes. "Shit. Now we will haveto get married." Lily said out loud before she could stop herself. Shit! Bad Lily!

James just laughed.

Tosser. Lily thought angrily.

"So does that mean you love me too?" James asked, putting his hand around Lily's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Guess so." She said, sighing and looking him dead in the eye to show him she wasn't lying. "But if your hand goes any lower you'll see how much respect I show to the men I love."

At that James just laughed. Lily pushed him away and hit him on the shoulder, sending him flying to the floor with a massive thump.

All eyes in the hall quickly looked around to see the infamous Marauder lying on the floor, and the girl who put him there.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

James looked up at him and then at Lily and said loud enough for the entire hall to hear, "She loves me!"

And that was how James Potter ended up spending his last night at Hogwarts in the hospital wing, thinking of his Lily Evans.

So...what do we think? tell me so i can tell you what i think of what you think you think of me! lol REVIEW


End file.
